Brain Plague
by Adventuresomely
Summary: One mustn't trust a Toad


Rumors have spread through each zone like a plague of the brain, differing records of events becoming common knowledge among workers and civilians until it mashes together into a whole depiction of something sinister. Yes, there's certainly something sinister about these zones along with the inhabitants, and the rulers of these zones, as well. Something changed when he changed – the never once mentioned king, who's name remained a forbidden topic until he was cast aside and forgotten entirely, erased from the memories of even those who once knew of his seemingly kindness that shone outwardly. Inwardly, one would never know the strife that their family faced unless they were within the family.

When he changed – and nobody was quite certain why he changed so drastically as he did - the zones fell apart and the Queen was left to bear the burden of it all herself. It was too much happening all at once; too much for one person to handle when she had been used to leaning on her King for support. When his behavior became erratic and violent, and when he tried to murder his wife and son, a punishment was made fit for him - an assassination of sorts. He was unrecognizable now, and the Queen would make sure that he was unrecognizable to all of those who followed her lead, as well. So, in advance, she planned her actions because she knew just what he would say and just what would happen. There was no doubting it for even a moment, even with how erratic and unpredictable he had become. One thing remained a true determining factor; he was stubborn and would not be pushed by anyone, no matter the consequences that could come of his actions.

The Toad King, who had gotten his name for his horribly ugly and deformed appearance, had been 'hired' to kill the King as a result of his actions. He whose face had been destroyed in a fire, as many said and spread about in rumors, was the only one in the zones who posed as an evil force and was sinister enough to perform the necessary actions. He ruled over a zone that was beyond the King and Queen's reach, and of the rumors that came forth over what the land was like, there were only terrifying accounts of murder, neglect, and famine. The Queen hated asking him for his help – she hardly trusted him for a moment with all the rumors that were circling of him, but she had no choice. She was no warrior like he, and to risk besmirching her own reputation for the sake of removing a being who had gained the trust of all others, she would rather pin the blame elsewhere, on an already evil force.

Soon thereafter an audience was made so that the Toad King could meet with the King of the three main zones to discuss matters that were supposedly of utmost importance involving their individual homes. Such a trickster the Toad was – he could gain trust from any with his smooth voice that suggested no ulterior motives whatsoever. Only his disfigured face could set someone into mistrust, and such was why the Toad King always wore a mask.

The day that the two were to meet, the Queen waited in tensed silence as she listened from afar with her hands raised in prayer, hoping so very much that the Toad King would be successful in his endeavors. He had to be, for if such an assassination failed, a finger would surely be pointed at her for arranging it. The King was no fool – he knew very well how much she hated him for everything he had become and done to her family. In coupling with what the Toad King was to say, there would be no suspicion.

The charming, smooth voice of the Toad rang out in the empty room, loud as it echoed against every surface with a devious hint. He wasn't one to play around with his words now, and he went straight to his assigned job with some sadistic glee. That mask he wore, it was unnerving, one might say as he gazed and drank in your features while one could never see his own. An eternal, devious smile was printed on his face through the almost fleshy looking mask.

"Greetings wretched monarch, leave this land at once or suffer at the tip of my blade!"

The King scowled and the Queen clasped her hands over her mouth as nervousness overtook her. One could practically feel the sneer in the Toad King's voice and the sadistic malice that it held. There was no mistaking the fact that he was not lying, but the King had his doubts that the Toad could truly preform the act without attracting attention and being sent to his doom. Had it been a normal visit, perhaps he would have been.

"I am the King and you are my subjects. You are not to go against my will."

It was the answer the Queen had expected from the start. Corrupt; perhaps that was the best word for her husband at this point. He had grown corrupt and power hungry, wanting only what he wanted and nothing more. The Queen had no power so long as he held this position. What the Queen had not quite come to expect was the insane laughter that bubbled forth from the Toad King, like a madman who had too much interest in killing those around him in slow and torturous ways.

"'Tis unfortunate you should respond with such, my King!"

The Toad was much faster than the King had been expecting, as he rushed upon him with his sword drawn. The disfigured male jammed his sword into the chest of the King, puncturing his heart in one swift movement. The King had never even had a chance to move from his seat or defend himself. Only minutes later, the Toad King carried the body of his slain out, claiming that he would burn the body and turn it into sugar so that one could never recognize him again. Such had been his claim, but one cannot trust a Toad with anything other than his ability to catch flies.

With his newest victim, a new mask was made and the faceless king was revived by the Toad's own devious leaders. With him under their control and with a new, assumed identity, the Queen could regret her choice of allowing an untrustworthy, deformed face to do her dirty work. To her grave and to the graves of many others, including that of their own child, perhaps things could have been different if she had tried killing him herself. One will never know; it's too late to think of these things as the Toad King smiles down at us upon his throne.


End file.
